Eclipse
by Melhuiwen
Summary: OSslash HPDM Une nuit, une plage, un être solitaire qui en rencontre un autre... légèrement UA.


Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, je suis toujours vivante, au cas où certains se seraient posé la question, et non, je n'abandonne pas mes fics, mais comme j'ai déjà du le dire, je ne suis pas du genre à me forcer pour écrire (ou traduire) et l'inspiration n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous pour écrire des trucs longs ces derniers temps... Enfin, il y a deux ou trois semaines, j'ai été prise de fièvre créatrice (lol) et mes doigts se sont escrimés sur mon clavier jusqu'à ce que le petit texte ci-joint prenne forme. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Moi, ça me plaît en tous cas (lol).

Donc, cette petite histoire est un one-shot, que vous prenez comme vous voulez. En tous les cas, je crois que c'est AU. Mais après, à vous de voir si vous voulez qu'il appartienne à un univers où existe la magie, ou pas. Je l'ai écrit en pensantà Harry et Draco, mais là encore, à vous de voir, la seule chose explicite est qu'il s'agit d'une relation homosexuelle, et encore, c'est facile de fermer les yeux là-dessus aussi. Mais je parle, je parle, vous verrez bien par vous-même !

Je tenais à remercier très fort Anagrammes et Polonius Silver, pour m'avoir aidée à peaufiner cette histoire, et je dédie ce OS à Geneviève Black, parce qu'elle m'a fait pleurer aujourd'hui, (et pas qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs) tellement ses mots sont magnifiques. Allez tous lire ses fics, tout comme celles d'Anagrammes et de Polonius Silver d'ailleurs, ils sont tous trois de grands auteurs !

Pour finir, je ne possède pas les personnages ni lieux des romans d'Harry Potter, bien que là, je ne m'en serve pas vraiment, so don't sur me please !

Euh, un dernier truc : le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire ! Je savais juste pas quoi mettre --

_

* * *

_

¤ Eclipse ¤

_Now I'm ready_

_To close my eyes_

_And now I'm ready_

_To close my mind_

_And now I'm ready_

_To feel your hand_

_And lose my heart_

_On the burning sands_

_Emilie Simon, I wanna be your dog_

Je marchais. Il faisait nuit, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et les vagues froides venaient parfois lécher mes pieds nus, envoyant des frissons le long de mon échine. Je n'y faisais pas attention, cependant, et j'avançais, perdu dans le soir silencieux, perdu dans mes pensées, perdu dans ma solitude.

C'était un de ces soirs... Un de ces soirs où je me sentais seul au monde, et où mon désespoir injustifié me menait à ne plus vouloir qu'être vraiment seul au monde. Je ne sais plus à quoi je pensais. C'était il y a si longtemps. Et puis... Mes yeux se sont posés sur une silhouette pâle à quelques mètres devant moi, et je crois que j'ai oublié comment marcher, et comment respirer.

Je l'avais vu, et la terre aurait aussi bien pu arrêter de tourner sur elle-même, pour rien au monde je n'aurais détourné le regard.

Assis sur le rivage, son corps nu entouré d'une aura argentée contrastant à la nuit sombre, il attendait. Quoi, ou qui, je ne sais pas. Il y a des jours, quand le Soleil brille, où j'ose à croire que c'était moi, l'objet de cette attente, la raison qui le poussait à rester assis le dos droit sur le sable brun, les yeux fixés sur l'océan noir, les doigts jouant distraitement avec les grains de sable encore humides de la dernière marée haute.

Je restai transfixé. Il était beau, je crois. Les lignes de son profil se détachaient nettement dans l'obscurité, et je ne me lassais pas de détailler son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines, le creux de sa gorge et l'alléchante cambrure de ses reins, appelant à mon toucher.

Mais, surtout, c'est la couleur de ses cheveux qui me fascinait. Ils étaient... Blonds, presque blanc, et les quelques mèches qui voletaient au gré de la légère brise à l'odeur de sel qui soufflait ce soir là, luisaient d'une lueur argentée, se fondant presque dans l'étrange halo qui l'entourait.

Je le regardais, et je me sentais en paix. Il avait l'air si serein, si... à sa place, nu, sur cette plage qui m'appartenait, que je ne pouvais qu'avoir envie de sourire devant l'incongru de la situation.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou peut-être de plusieurs heures, il a tourné la tête vers moi. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, et j'ai été frappé de constater que les siens étaient de la même couleur que l'énergie qui se dégageait de lui, d'un argenté presque transparent. Il s'est levé, il m'a souri, le plus naturellement du monde, et je n'étais même pas surpris de son comportement, parce que j'avais déjà compris, qu'il n'était pas comme _les autres._

Mon coeur battait très fort dans ma poitrine, et ma gorge était sèche. J'étais de nouveau un adolescent, et je venais d'être frappé par un coup de foudre. J'ai senti, plus que je n'ai commandé, un sourire prendre place sur mon visage.

Et puis, j'ai fermé les yeux...

* * *

Quand je les ai rouverts, il se tenait devant moi. Il souriait toujours, et je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus magnifique. Il a tendu la main vers moi, et je l'ai saisie, pénétrant dans son monde de brume et acceptant son invitation pour un voyage à destination inconnue. Son contact était doux, frais, ennivrant et apaisant à la fois.

Ma tête tournait, mon corps tremblait, et moi... moi, je n'étais plus moi-même.

Lentement, il m'a déshabillé, m'a allongé sur le sol, et le sable, à travers son aura, avait la consistance du coton, chaud et doux, sous mon dos nu.

Il a embrassé mes lèvres, et j'ai senti un feu brûlant prendre possession de mon être, laissant mon corps et mon âme à la merci de ses doigts agiles qui parcouraient ma peau avec une délicatesse aérienne.

Sa langue était chaude et douce contre la mienne, et ses lèvres la plus délicieuse des friandises qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter.

Lorsque j'ai déposé un baiser sur la peau offerte de son cou, qui avait le goût de mer, il a frissonné.

Et quand il est entré en moi, et que mes jambes se sont refermées autour de ses hanches fines, son long soupir s'est perdu dans mon cri d'extase.

J'étais intoxiqué par sa présence, sur moi, en moi, tout autour de moi, par nos deux coeurs qui battaient à l'unisson au rythme de la danse folle de ses allées et venues entre mes reins. J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir de plaisir, et j'étais totalement consentant, parce que je ne croyais pas qu'il existe une plus belle façon de mourir, et qu'après cette nuit, rien ne pourrait plus jamais m'apporter de plaisir.

J'ai crié mon orgasme, ou je l'ai sangloté, je ne sais plus très bien, parce que j'étais persuadé que le temps s'était arrêté, et tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il ne reparte jamais.

On est restés longtemps, étendus sur le sable, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans un moment d'immobilité parfaite.

Son souffle chaud venait mourir sur la peau à la base de mon cou, et ses doux cheveux me chatouillaient le menton.

J'étais bien. J'étais complet.

Et puis, je me suis endormi...

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillé, le Soleil pointait ses premiers rayons derrière l'océan, et le sable était dur sous ma peau nue. Les mouettes criaient, les vagues chantaient.

Et moi, j'étais seul.

J'étais seul, et même si je n'étais pas surpris, j'aurais voulu pleurer de rage, parce que j'étais un adolescent, et qu'un coup de foudre m'avait calciné le coeur. Mais, ça ne sert à rien, de faire couler de l'eau sur un incendie déjà éteint, alors j'ai ravalé mes sanglots, je me suis redressé, et un juron s'est échappé de mes lèvres.

Sur le sable, à côté de moi, il y avait une plume blanche. Une longue et large plume, à l'aspect de soie, qui brillait de reflets argentés.

J'ai hésité. Et puis, délicatement, parce que j'avais peur de la briser, je m'en suis saisie... Et j'ai fermé les yeux...

* * *

Fin !

Alors, vos impressions ? Si vous vous en sentez la force, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et la façon dont vous avez interprété l'histoire surtout. Je l'ai faite lire à deux de mes amies (qui ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait) et elles n'ont pas du tout vu les choses de la même façon... Je suis donc assez curieuse de savoir quel message vous est parvenu :o)

Bisous à tous, à bientôt.

mEl


End file.
